Senator Armstrong vs. Black Baron
Description Which Platinum muscle head is stronger? Poll Who do you think wins? Senator Armstrong Black Baron Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Howard: Heeeeello ladies and gentlemen! It's been a hot night tonight full of bloodshed! Kreese: But all things have to come to an end, and it's looking to be one hell of an ending! As the two announcers are speaking, Jack Cayman exited the elevator to the top of a large tower dead center of the district. Kreese: Jack here's been through shit creek without a paddle, and there's one more hurdle between him and sweet land. Howard: Annnnnnd speaking of hurdle, here he is! Camera focused on a chair hanging off of a helicopter, the Black Baron, creator of the Bloodbath Challenges, sitting on top of it. The chair is lowered onto what appeared to be a wrestling arena. Mathilda strutted up to the Baron, giving the viewers a show while the Baron stood by stoically. After she left the arena, the Black Baron tossed his cane aside, and tossed his pimp coat away. Jack was about to step onto the stage, but another helicopter showed up. Kreese: Uhhhhhhh... who the hell is that? Howard: Hell if I know, that chopper isn't showing up in any of our lists. The side door of the helicopter opened up, and a buff man in a suit jumped out, slamming his fist down onto the arena, shaking it and causing an audible creek on the tower. Jack just stared on with his usual glare, while the Baron was taken aback by the sudden appearance. The man in the suit was suddenly recognized as Senator Armstrong. He glared around the general area. Senator Armstrong: Alright, where's the leader behind this madhouse?! He glared over to the Black Baron, still dumbfounded by the Senator's sudden appearance. He looked rather important with all the cameras and spotlights focused on him. Armstrong thrust out a finger towards him. Senator Armstrong: You! He stomped over to the champion of Deathwatch. Senator Armstrong: I saw your sick game, and I'm here to shut it down! His words were met with a series of boo's from the crowd, interspersed with the occasional expletive. Black Baron: Man, I don't know the fuck you think you're doing, but you gotta wait your turn b'fore you get a shot at #1! Senator Armstrong: This isn't some game, asshole! I don't care what you and your deranged fans are getting out of this, I'm shutting you AND your show down, right here, right now! And why don't you take your girlfriend out of here! Black Baron looked over his shoulder to Mathilda, looking upon the scene with utter boredom. Black Baron: You talkin' 'bout my ho? Senator Armstrong: I don't care what pet names you use, you're putting her WAY to close to danger! Black Baron: ...What'chu implyin'? Senator Armstrong: She could get hurt out here! Black Baron: Oh what, you think she's weak? Only I get to talk 'bout my girl like that! And even then it's very 50/50! The Black Baron kicked Senator Armstrong, sending him towards the center of the arena. Senator Armstrong: That's not what I'm trying to- Black Baron: You don' get to take it back now! You crossed the line, jackass! Fuck the rules, you made this personal! Senator Armstrong: ...If you're not going to listen to reason... Senator Armstrong stomped his feet down like a sumo wrestler would before they wrestle. Then, he started to absorb energy. Green energy flowed from the electronics, going into him. Cameras started to shut off, some of the helicopters shut down, and he seemed to get stronger. Back at the commentators' room... Howard: What the hell happened? Kreese: I don't know, but get those cameras back on! We're missing something! Back at the arena... (Cue Look Pimpinhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc-pQsoTL9c) Black Baron: Navy Seals? Special Ops? C'mon, Bitch! The Black Baron shows off his teeth, studding spelling out "DEATHWATCH" lining them. It's Time For A Platinum Match! FIGHT! The Senator and the Black Baron immediately thrust a fist out lightning fast, Armstrong's fist turning a dark steel color. On impact, a blast of wind emanated from the two, as if their energies came out in that initial clash. The Black Baron back-flipped away quickly, before rearing up his fist and throwing it, a bright flash of light emanating around him as he did, striking the Senator in the abs, a loud metallic sound resonating through the arena. The Black Baron whipped his head up to look Armstrong in the eye, realizing he seemed amused by the Baron's attempt. He crossed his arms and sneered at the Deathwatch champion, he responded by hitting him with a rapid series of fisticuffs, rapidly punching into his abbs while the Senator sneered down at him. After what must've been 17 hits, the Baron dipped back, and, in a flash, appeared behind the Senator, who seemed to be struck by 10 punches in an instant, though he seemed unfazed. He started to laugh. Senator Armstrong: Ha ha ha! Gotta hand it to you, I actually felt some of that! The Black Baron looked behind him, just in time to see him punch into the arena and send a trail of fire blazing towards him, cracking the arena as it traveled. The Black Baron turned to his side and quickly back flipped out of the way, narrowly dodging the trail of fire. Senator Armstrong dashed up to him almost instantaneously, stopping to hit him with a haymaker. The Black Baron faced him and quickly weaved around the Senator's strike, dodging under his sweep. The champion jabbed forward, striking the Senator square in the jaw. The champion followed this up with a few more series of punches. Unfortunately, he was too in the zone. He might've noticed Senator Armstrong's face turned a cold steel before each strike. Each hit on the Senator let out a loud metallic -CLUNK-. The Baron finished up his combo with an uppercut primed to send the Senator off his feet, only for him to swing into the hit with a hardened chin strike, using nanomachines to strengthen it, stopping the attack in its tracks. The Black Baron quickly dove back, jumped into the air, and tried to drop kick him, stirring up a mini tornado originating around his spinning feet. Senator Armstrong was actually hit hard enough to send him back a few feet, but he readjusted his glasses and got back, readying an attack. Senator Armstrong: Ready or not, here I come! Suddenly, the Black Baron was struck by a lightning fast kick, sending him against the ropes, which whipped him back towards Armstrong. He hit him with a clothesline, knocking him off of his feet and onto the arena. Armstrong's fist glowed like fire, and he was about to punch down onto the Black Baron. Fortunately for the champion, he rolled away in time. Around the point where the fist struck, orange cracks formed about the arena, before a firey explosion erupted from them. Senator Armstrong, again, rushed up to the Black Baron, ready to throw a hefty punch at the champion. The Black Baron weaved around the hit, and tried to punch Armstrong in the side. Again, it barely did anything to him. Black Baron: The Hell you made off?! (Music fades out) Senator Armstrong smirked and hit the Black Baron away with a hook. The champion got back to his feet and whipped his head back towards the Senator. He grabbed overcoat, and tossed it away, exposing his white under shirt. He then tore off his undershirt, exposing his malformed flesh, altered after he was implanted with nanomachines. He brandished an arm, turn a dark, steal color as it a patch of red traveled from his fingers up his arms, leaving behind the hardened arm. Senator Armstrong: Nanomachines, son! They harden in response to physical trauma! (Cue Collective Consciousnesshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dPaVk4G1jg) The Senator lifted a leg and slammed it down like before. He clenched his muscles together, than flexed them outwards, a burst of air blasting away from his position. The Black Baron was briefly swept up in the updraft, pushed a few inches away, before Armstrong rushed up to him in a flash and nailed him in the stomach with a strike that would've dented a steal beam. The champion coughed up blood, before the senator swung his forearm against his chin, smacking him away. Fire seemed to gather around his fist, as he got ready to punch into the ground. Armstrong: That's the best you got? He punched into the ground, a stream of fire erupts, traveling straight for the champion. The trail struck the Black Baron, sending him into the ropes behind him. The Black Baron got back up on his feet and ran at Senator Armstrong. He threw a punch, and Armstrong threw a punch towards that punch. Their fists collided, followed by another strike, and another, and another. They kept exchanging rapid fire blows, blocking each other's fist. After a few seconds of the exchange, the two reeled back, fist stretched far behind them. They both threw their fists forward, striking each other on the cheek. Blood splattered out of the champion's mouth, but the Senator's face was armored before the Baron struck. They both got ready to go for an uppercut, and they each struck the other's chin, blood flying out of the Black Baron's mouth. They reared their heads back, and slammed them against each other. The champion was dazed, left seeing stars from the previous onslaught. The Senator's fist ignited in a flaming fireball, and he drove it into the back of the champion's head, smashing his face against the mat. (Music fades out) The crowd was cheering, which did nothing to calm the Black Baron, who's face was burning up from the impact. He stood up. (Cue So Coldhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx7mtK8a5_g) He shouted toward the sky, a blast of air gushing away from him. Senator Armstrong brought his arms up in front of his face, trying to resist it. The wind, however, kicked his glasses off of his face. The wind kept stirring around, Black Baron charging up an attack. The Senator still covered his face on account of the wind, but that would prove to be bad for him. The champion threw a fist in the Senator's direction, and a giant, missile like fist flew forward, striking Armstrong head on. He was thrown out of the stage, denting the bit of metal he landed on. He groaned out in pain as he started to get up, Mathilda just glaring down at him. Senator Armstrong: Heh heh! That one hurt! Armstorng got back up and leapt back onto the arena. He stood upright, wearing a grin, and glaring at Black Baron, his eyes glowing red. The Black Baron back flipped onto one of the turnbuckles, standing cross armed and pissed. He leapt into the air, lightning striking his foot, as he traveled towards the Senator. Armstrong blocked the kick, but hundreds of volts coursing through his body. The Black Baron leapt away from Armstrong, who was still recoiling from the shock. Suddenly, winds were pulled towards the Baron, pulling Armstrong with. He realized he was being pulled, and, turning towards the murderous champion, saw what looked like a black hole formed under the Baron, pulling him towards him. He tried to get away, but the force was too strong. Armstrong was pulled too close, and the champion uppercut him. Senator Armstrong tried to resist the strike, but he was too powerful. He shot into the air, flying towards a collection of benches the audience was using. They all screamed as they saw the tons of muscle flying towards them and scurried away. They managed to get away just in time as Armstrong broke several benches on impact. Armstrong growled as he got back up, rubbing his sore jaw. He grabbed a bench on either side of him, yanking them off of their stands. Senator Armstrong: Don't fuck with this Senator! He tossed the two benches towards the champion. The Black Baron stood, arms crossed, as the benches flew towards him. Black Baron: Seriously, man? When the first bench came into range, the Black Baron swung a fist forward, smashing it down the middle. He punched the next coming bench in half. Then, he realized Senator Armstrong followed the benches. He saw tons of muscle, fire flowing around him, charging towards him like a meteor. But the Black Baron did a vertical hurricane kick, striking the side of his face and sending him off course and away from him. Armstrong ran full force into the mat, shaking it on impact. He got back up, and glared back at Black Baron. Senator Armstrong: You're going down! He squatted down, lifted a leg into the air, and slammed it back down, as if he were a sumo wrestler. He then roared into the air, sending forth a shockwave. Fire gathered around his fist as he punched it into the ground. Two trails of fire started carve through the ground, away from either of Armstrong's sides. The attack formed a wall of erupting flames. The Black Baron took a stance, ready for whatever the Senator had planned. Armstrong leapt through the wall of flames, poised to strike the champion with a kick. He blocked the attack, countering with a punch to the face. Armstrong was thrown off, the Baron wrapped his arms around his abdomen, the champion spun around, and threw Armstrong towards the other side of the arena. As the Senator got onto his feet, he smacked the arena, causing it to shake under the Black Baron. (Cue It Has To Be This Wayhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDEJdyRZKd8) He leapt, fist engulfed in flame. The Black Baron back flipped away, causing the Senator to drive his fist into the center of the arena. Then, a grand explosion flew from the Senator's impact, the arena splitting apart. The entire arena was blown to pieces, and the two were forced to fight upon the steel tower. While the Black Baron was recovering from the stage being destroyed, Armstrong nailed him with a straight punch to the jaw. While the champion was trying to recover from that, Armstrong kicked him in the side, tossing him away. The Baron got back to his feet, and went for a charging punch towards the champion. The Senator intercepted the punch with his own fist. The two then exchanged rapid fire punches, colliding fists together each time. After a short exchange, the two punched each other in the jaw at the same time. Then, the two uppercutted each other. Then, the two headbutted against each other. After that strike, the Baron was dazed, and the Senator was gonna capitalize on this. He reared back his fist, and then punched the champion in the jaw, hard. The impact made the Baron lose a few teeth, the studding arranged in such a way that the three teeth sent out spelled out "MAD". The Black Baron spun around in the air from the impact, and fell onto the steel floor beneath him. That wouldn't be it for him, though. Senator Armstrong straddled the champion, and started beating on his chest, the steel creaking with each hit. After a few punches, the Senator raised a fist, and hammered it into the Black Baron's chest. With that hit, the entire steel floor beneath the two split apart. The two started falling down as the entire structure was completely bisected. The crowd screamed as the seats they once occupied leaned towards the sides, several innocents ending up falling off the sides and to the pavement below. Jack clung onto whatever he could to prevent that fate. When he saw the geishas that were going to cheer him on start to fall near him, he grabbed anyone he could. He managed to wrap his arm around two of them, and one of them grabbed the third one. Mathilda, meanwhile, was hanging onto whatever she could with as much urgency as a 20 year old on monkey bars. Her eyes may've been covered by her shades, but anyone looking at her could tell she was rolling her eyes. Senator Armstrong and the Black Baron, meanwhile, were barreling down the gap they created in the structure. But they decided they wouldn't let it end here. One of them was going to die. The Black Baron threw a rocket fist towards Armstrong, but he punched it dead in its tracks. his body seemed to ignite and he flew towards the champion like a blazing fireball. The champion swung a leg up and kicked him square in his face. While Armstrong was reeling from the impact, the Baron wrapped himself around the Senator, positioned himself above him, and punched him hard in the back, sending him further down towards the ground. The Black Baron went down after the barreling Senator, poised to hit him with everything he got. As he approached, the Senator adjusted himself. He watched as the Baron's fist approached him, but Armstrong grabbed his wrist and threw him below him. His fist lit up in flame, and he threw it into the Baron's chest. The two seemed to rocket down to the ground faster than before, a trail of fire left behind by Armstrong's fist. Back at the commentators' room... Kreese: Look, I don't care how many people are dying getting those cameras back up, something's going n up there and I don't wanna miss out! Kreese paused as the guy on the other line talked to him. Kreese: The Hell you mean they broke the Ring of Madness?! Howard: Hey, Kreese, we're starting to get footage over here! Kreese: Let's hope we didn't miss anything too big. The feed came on, and the two commentators were treated to an aerial view of the tower the fight started at. They stared on in awe as the whole thing was split in two. That was almost nothing compared to the Senator shaped meteor driving Deathwatch's champion towards the ground at the end of his fist. Kreese: HOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIT!!! Back at the fight... The two fighters were shouting out, both in rage. The cone of fire followed the two down to the ground until a large crater formed upon the two landing. The Black Baron spat up blood as he felt the Senator's fist pierce through him and embed itself into the ground. Armstrong tore his bloody fist out of the ground, which now had ember colored cracks formed around it, and the Baron was in the middle of it all. Black Baron: F-fuck... man... A tremendous explosion erupted from the crater, driving the two halves of the tower further apart, forcing them to slam down on their sides. The only survivors on the tower were Jack, three geishas, and Mathilda. In the crater, however, was just the Senator, bloodied, and whatever remained of the Baron being reduced to chunks and glops of blood (for now at least). A cameraman cautiously approached Armstrong, but he turned towards the cameraman, and appeared before it in a flash. He grabbed the camera out of the cameraman's hands, and glared into it. Senator Armstrong: Consider this show cancelled! He smashed the camera in his hands. He destroyed the establishment's most dangerous force, he was certain it'd be easy to tear down the rest of this twisted show KO Conclusion This matches winner is: Senator Armstrong Was the fight satisfactory? If it wasn't, please comment what I can do to improve. Yes No Category:Strength themed battles Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:Somebody495 Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights